MBC Continued: Four years later
by Mikayla FireBane
Summary: The MBC members are back. New enemies and old enemies will arise, new characters will appear and romance is going to be between them. Bad summary, I know.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I´m new at this and this is, of course, my new story published. I don´t own Monster Buster Club, except my OC in the story. Please review and tell me if it´s good or not, if you guys like it, I´ll continue with it later on. **

Four years has passed since Cathy, Danny, Chris, Sam and Mr. Smith came back to earth safe and they kept living the same days like always. The four of them changed their type of clothes because they thought they needed a new kind of look, especially for Cathy and Sam- yeah, they care about having new fashion of clothes even if they aren't those type of girls.

Cathy changed her clothes for a pink skirt stopping 2 inches above her knee, some black leggings inside the skirt, some pink converse and a pink with black top having sleeves stopping from her elbow; her hair grew a little more stopping down her shoulders, she grew a little more but still the short one of the group, she still is a little bubbly like always but she now acts more human. Apparently they had new type v-coms, they were now touch phones with an application of knowing were the aliens are and more about the MBC stuff. Hers was (of course) pink.

Sam had black pants stopping a few inches below her knee, a yellow top without sleeves and a small black sweater stopping 2 inches from her elbow, yellow converse and her cell-phone was yellow; she still has her same style of her hair, she grew a bit taller but not enough like the boys.

Chris had black pants, a blue t-shirt with no sleeves, blue converse and his cell-phone was blue his hair was a bit long but not to long to reach his shoulders, he's the second of the group that's tall.

Danny had a blue with black pants, a red t-shirt with a black sweater, red converse and his cell-phone was red; his hair is still the same- spiky hair-, he's the one who's taller than the others and the oldest of them- and still very hot.

The girls chest started to show grow a little bit during the years,. (I know it sounds stupid, but hey, they did have flat chests in the show, so I decided to put them with a little of breasts because they have like 15 or 16 now in my story).

Their MBC gear was different too: Cathy's was still pink, but she had a mini skirt with black leggings, a shirt stopping 2 inches from her wrist with the MBC symbol in her left side of her top, pink with black fingerless gloves and some pink boots stopping 1 inch below her knee. Sam's was still yellow and had the same outfit like Cathy. Chris had his same color- blue- that had pants, a shirt with sleeves and a light sweater on top of it without sleeves and some blue with black fingerless gloves like the girls. Danny had the same outfit like Chris but in red. The four MBC members only had their v-coms in their left arm like always, but only on their MBc gear. They still had their MBC goggles, too.

They were all having a normal day, well as saying 'normal', they always had an alien alert, like always:

Cathy jumped in the air to kick at the alien but it grabbed her leg and swung her to the ground with a growl.

"We need a plan, guys!" Chris yelled at the others while dodging the aliens kicks.

"Okay, I have one. Cathy, Danny, you guys do your special maneuver!" Sam said to the two, but her tone of voice sounded teasingly about what she said making her smile a bit.

"On it" Danny said and Cathy nodded in agreement, in a few seconds both of them realized what Sam really said and at the same time yelled, "Hey! It's not our special maneuver!"

"Whatever, just do it!" Sam yelled back as she kept firing at the alien with Chris.

Danny ran not to far from them and Cathy stayed there while she ducked low and pulled her arms up, palm out. Danny then ran back directly to Cathy and jumped landing on Cathy's hands and she pulled herself up and with so much strength threw Danny in the air. While he was in the air, he did a back flip, landed on the alien's back, and shot him with his double- x.

Danny jumped out of the way just in time the alien fell on his back with a loud growl and then Chris took out the vacuvator and vacuvate it in on the green container.

"Great job, team" Sam said as she walked to the three of them and the four of them high fived. "But I need to tell you Danny and Cathy, you two are the only ones that do better that maneuver together."

"Ha-ha, very funny Sam" Danny said as Cathy put a hand on her hip and frowned at Sam saying, "Yeah, just because Danny and me are the only ones that do that better it doesn't mean that it's better than other types of maneuvers. I bet you and Chris have a maneuver that you two do great together."

"Great one, Cath!" Danny said with a smile and he and her high fived again each other.

"Fine, were even. Lets just get to the clubhouse and get this alien were it goes" Chris said annoyed as he pointed at the container which had the alien in it, they nodded and they went to their pods.

**There, first chapter finished. I´ve been waiting to publish it, but I don´t have internet at my house, but in the summer I´m gonna be at my grandpa´s house, xD, and I´m gonna try to publich more chapters, it will probably be published very soon and fast. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cool, second chapter :D. Anyways, I don´t own Monster Buster Club. Please review.**

"There, the alien is placed next to all of the others" Cathy said as she sat down in the moving table.

"Great" Sam said and then added, "Hey, did you guys remember the day when we almost exploded form the sun?"

"Ugh, please don't remember me that, Sam, you know I almost needed to get out of the clubhouse to stop it from exploding it" Cathy said shuddering at the memory. "Besides, it happened four years ago, who wants to remember that incident? We could of died that day"

"Yeah, but the good thing is that it didn't happen, Cathy" Danny said who had his feet on the small table and his hands behind the back of his head.

"By the way Danny, we didn't ask you why did you risked blowing up that weird sphere and that thing Cathy needed to enter" Sam asked him making him sit right and straighten his back. "Why did you do that?"

"Well… uh… you guys would of do the same so she cant leave us, she's part of the Monster Buster Club like us and the four of us stay together even if it means exploding by the heat of the sun" Danny said avoiding Cathy's gaze for some reason.

"You're right" Chris and Sam said sighing while Cathy just nodded with a small smile.

"That was so nice of you Danny, I thought being pulled out of the clubhouse and not seeing you guys again was the only way to not let it happen," Cathy said and added with a smirk, "but 'the Danny' was very brave and did that crazy thing even if he couldn't not see his dear Wendy again."

Sam and Chris laughed at it making Danny to blush embarrassedly.

Just then Mr. Smith entered the clubhouse and turned to his grand-daughter.

"Cathy, can you help me find my relaxing massager?" he asked her.

"Sure, but, Why do you need it, grandpa?" Cathy asked him confused.

"Because today I bought some exercising DVD´s, I tried doing some of those things, but I hurt my back" Mr. Smith said with a small frown.

"Okay." Cathy said smiling getting up but turned to the others first. "Be right back, you guys."

"Sure."

"No problem."

"Okay."

When she went to help her grandpa, Danny, Chris and Sam turned to each other.

"Back there in space was kinda scary, right" Sam said getting back with the subject and the two nodded in agreement.

"Okay Danny, why did you really were the only one to blast that green sphere?" Chris asked Danny.

"You two would did the same just to not let Cathy leave or not?" Danny stated and the two just sighed again and nodded.

"You´re right" Sam and Chris said.

Later the gang decided to go and get something to eat, so they went to the diner.

When they entered, Cathy saw Jeremy in there sitting alone.

"Oh no. Guys? Maybe we should go somewhere else rather than here right now." Cathy said hiding a little bit behind Sam scared.

"Why?" Sam asked her.

Before Cathy could answer, Jeremy saw her.

"Cathy! My love!" Jeremy yelled happily walking to her with a huge smile. "I knew you would come here just to see me."

He tried to gave her a hug but she just moved away hiding behind Danny now.

´Why can´t Jeremy just leave Cathy alone´, Danny thought angrily.

"Come on Cathy, I know you want to go out with me." Jeremy said ignoring that Danny was keeping Cathy out of range from Jeremy.

He was about to grab her hand but Danny moved away his hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Danny said glaring at him.

"Why not?" Jeremy asked but didn't wait Danny to reply.

Jeremy was about to grab Cathy's wrist, but Danny suddenly grabbed his arm and in a quick motion, Danny had him on the ground.

"Danny, let him go" Sam said to him.

"Not until he says that he will stop chasing Cathy and that he'll leave her alone" Danny said angrily. Cathy didn't knew that to do, though she was shocked what Danny had did just because it looked that he was really angry with Jeremy.

"I will not stop chasing her until she fells in love with me" Jeremy said getting annoyed about being seen by all the people in the dinner.

"Then I won't let you go." Danny said simply and he sat on top of him with his arms crossed and a triumphant smile on his face.

"Don't make me angry, Daniel" Jeremy said sounding angry.

"Hey! Don't call me Daniel, I don't like being called like that and everybody knows that" Danny snapped at him.

"I'm warning you, don't make me angry, or you will feel sorry" Jeremy repeated again.

"Oh yeah, and who's gonna make me feel sorry?" Danny asked him with a smirk on his face.

Cathy looked at Jeremy's eyes and suddenly she saw his eyes change form and color.

"Oh no" she said scared.

Before she had the chance to get back, Jeremy got up making Danny to fell back to the floor and got up and grabbed Cathy by her waist, pulled her to his shoulder and ran out of the dinner in a quick motion.

"HELP!" she yelled.

"Guys, let´s go!" Sam ordered to Chris and Danny. Chris and Sam ran out leaving behind Danny.

Danny got up from the floor and began to ran to catch up with them saying, "Hey, wait for me!"

They chased Jeremy in the park. Suddenly he stopped and began to transform into an alien.

"Guys, HELP!" Cathy shouted still on his back.

The three stopped running shocked that Jeremy was transforming into an alien.

"No way, two aliens at the same day, that's something we didn't have in a long time" Danny said but the other two seemed to ignore him.

"Team, let´s bust this alien!" Sam ordered.

"MBC, POWER UP!" the three yelled as they transformed into their MBC suit and took out their blasters.

Cathy tried to hit him but his back was to hard like a rock.

"Let go of me you snergnosel!" she said angrily.

"You´re not going anywhere you little Rhapsodian" he said.

"Let go of her you stupid piece of ugliness!" Danny insulted shooting at him with the double- x.

"Danny, stop. Or you´re gonna hurt Cathy" Chris said to Danny.

"But how do we save her? Dancing with him?" Danny said angrily moving his hands.

"I have an idea" Sam said to them "Danny, distract him by anything, but don't hurt Cathy. Chris and I will attack him behind."

He nodded and run to the alien suppose to be ´Jeremy´.

"Hey, you! Did you got hit by a truck or is that your natural face?" Danny joked with a smile.

"Leave me alone, you stupid earthling!" the alien growled at him as he began to walk to him.

Cathy tried to free herself from him. Then she saw Chris and Sam and smiled.

"Hey!" Sam shouted at him and he turned around seeing her with the blaster beam in her hands "Leave our friend alone!"

With that, Sam shoot him in the face letting Cathy go, but the bad thing was that the alien was tall.

"AHHH!" Cathy yelled as she was falling in the air.

"Cathy!" she heard the others yelling at her.

She closed her eyes knowing what was gonna happen next, but suddenly she felt two strong arms grab her. She opened her eyes and saw that the person that saved her was…

**Yeah! A cliffhanger, I love clifffhangers xD, jeje. Okay, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, two chapters published almost at the same time :). That´s cool. So, I don´t own Monster Buster Club…. even if I wanted to. Please review and tell me if the story is going great or not.**

She noticed his green eyes and knew suddenly who he was… Danny; he had saved her from the fall, she just stared at him and it felt like an eternity still being carried bridal style by Danny in his strong arms making her feel melting inside of her and have butterflies in her stomach just by staring his green eyes. Danny felt the same for her, but he kept thinking about how beautiful her eyes are and noticed that Cathy had her arms around his neck, but he didn't seem to care.

"Guys?" Sam asked Cathy and Danny making them stop staring at each other turning to them.

"Oh" said Danny and put down Cathy down quickly "Sorry."

"It´s okay. Thank you for saving me, Danny" Cathy said smiling hiding a blush.

"No problem, Cath" he said smiling hiding a blush too.

´What is wrong with me?´, Danny thought.

"Guys" said Chris and Sam said to them.

"What?" the two asked turning to them.

"The alien or I should say ´Jeremy´, escaped" Sam said adding air quotes on 'Jeremy'.

"But how?" Danny asked looking everywhere "A few seconds ago you shot him, didn't it suppose to be unconscious?"

"Yeah, but I guess he has a hard head" said Chris pointing at his head.

"Whatever. Let´s just go to the clubhouse and find information about ´Jeremy´" Danny said quoting the name too.

The three nodded and got in their pods heading to the clubhouse.

While Chris was searching info about Jeremy, they heard a creepy voice outside the clubhouse.

"Oh, Cathy!" it said.

"Jeremy´s back." Cathy whispered scared turning to the others.

"What do we do?" Chris asked.

"Cathy, Chris and Sam, go to your pods and go to the park or somewhere. I will distract him and show him some manners" Danny said.

"Some manners? For what?" Sam asked him raising a brow.

"Just go" he said not looking at them.

The three looked at each other and nodded. Sam and Chris went to their pods but Cathy stayed there looking at Danny, she walked to him.

"Danny, are you sure what are you doing?" she asked him concerned.

He turned to her and nodded.

"Cathy! Are you in there?" Jeremy said outside the clubhouse.

"You need to get out, Cath. Or Jeremy will see you, and maybe he´ll transform back into that ugly alien" Danny said with a smile.

"Right. Just be careful" Cathy said smiling, she then ran to her pod.

Danny changed his clothes back to normal and pull down the switch turning the clubhouse back to normal and opened the door.

"Hello, Jeremy" said Danny with a fake smile. "What are you here for?"

"Hello, Daniel. Is Cathy here?" Jeremy asked him.

"No, she´s not here, so goodbye" Danny said closing the door but Jeremy stopped it with his hand.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"She went to… uhh… to the store with the others, yeah" Danny replied with a nervous grin.

"You´re lying to me, Daniel" Jeremy said angrily "You know exactly where she is, but you just don't want to tell me."

"I´m not lying, she is at the store, she just left a few minutes ago" Danny said sounding a bit angry.

"That´s not true!" yelled Jeremy and suddenly he transformed into the alien from before.

Danny transformed into his MBC gear and took out the blaster beam.

"Tell me where the Rhapsodian is!" he shouted angrily as he tried to hit Danny with his fist, luckily Danny almost avoid it.

"That was a close one" Danny mumbled to himself as he began to ran out of the backyard and went running to the park, but the alien kept chasing them "All the people are gonna see HIM, and ME. I need to do something."

He called Chris by his v-com.

"Chris! Come in!" Danny said threw his v-com.

Chris appeared in the screen.

"What´s up Danny? Did Jeremy transformed into the alien?" Chris asked him, but he saw Danny running with his MBC gear on "No need to answer."

"Can you distract the people form the park? I´m running over there" Danny said.

"Sure, I´ll tell Sam and Cathy" Chris replied and then hung up.

"Come back, you little earthling!" yelled the alien behind him almost catching up with him.

"Oh crap!" exclaimed Danny as he began to run faster.

**I have nothing to say, except this…. Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**See, told ya that I was gonna publish the chapters quickly… even though BeachBabe123 is the only one who has reviewed my first chapter. Thanks BeachBabe123! :D. I don't own anything except some characters that are gonna appear later. **

"What did he say?" Cathy asked Chris "Did Jeremy transformed into the alien?"

"Yeah, and he´s bringing him here" Chris replied turning to the two.

"And he said he could handle it" Sam said annoyed.

"He said that one of us distract the people from here" he stated.

"I´ll do it, you two help him" Sam said and Cathy nodded.

"Hey, I just found free coupons for pizza, who wants them!" Sam shouted out loud so everyone could hear. Suddenly all the people began to chase her out of the park.

"Okay, let´s just wait for Danny" said Chris turning to Cathy.

"Or maybe now ´cause he´s coming right now" Cathy suddenly said pointing towards Danny.

"What´s up, Danny? Couldn´t handle it by yourself?" Chris asked smiling.

"No time for jokes, Chris. We need to fight an alien" Danny said looking at the alien coming towards them.

Cathy and Chris put on their gear and took out their blasters and aimed at the alien ready to shot.

Danny was about to pull the trigger but the alien knocked out his blaster out of his hands and threw him into a tree.

"Danny!" yelled Cathy looking at him wide eyed.

"Cathy, look out!" yelled Chris behind her.

She turned around it was to late, the alien swung his arm hitting her in the stomach throwing her into the other tree.

Danny saw her on the ground and without hesitating he ran to her.

"Cathy!" he said as he reached her and he turned her around.

"Are you okay?" he asked her concerned.

She looked at him and saw that her vision was blurry so she shook her head.

"No. My stomach hurts, and I think I hit my head too" she said rubbing her head.

"Give me the Rhapsodian!" yelled the alien at him.

Danny glared daggers at him but suddenly his v-com beeped.

"What´s up?" Danny asked him quickly.

"I´m gonna fight him, you stay with Cathy and protect her until she´s okay" Chris said.

"Fine. Good luck" Danny said smiling and hung up at him.

"So?" Cathy asked him.

"Chris said that he´ll fight the alien, and that I protect you for the alien not harming you" Danny said not looking at her blue eyes when he said the last part, but then he looked at her and asked her, "Can you stand up?"

"I think so" she replied getting up but suddenly she felt dizzy and was about to fall but Danny caught her grabbing her by her elbow.

"Maybe you need to relax" he said to her with a warm smile and she nodded as he put her down "Don´t worry about the alien- or Jeremy, I´ll protect you, just like Chris said."

They turned around to see Chris still fighting the alien.

"A little bit of help please!" Chris said to him avoiding the kicks and hits of the alien.

Danny got up but before he went to fight the alien, he turned to Cathy.

"Don´t worry, Cath. If ´the Danny´s´ here, nothing can hurt you," he said smiling pointing himself in the chest with his thumb and with that he ran to the battle to help Chris.

Cathy blushed at what he said.

_´What is happening to me? What is this feeling that I feel every time I see Danny in the eyes? Oh well, I guess I´ll need to wait for Sam and ask her what feeling is it´, _she thought shrugging.

"To much for taking care of the alien, Chris?"

"Whatever, just help me."

"Hey Chris, let´s do themaneuver that I do with Cathy." Danny said.

"Which maneuver?" he asked him confused.

"The one that-" he suddenly saw a bench heading towards him and he avoid it "Whoa! What was I saying? Oh yeah. The one that I jump on top of her landing on her hands and she pushes me in the air."

"Your special maneuver? I don't think that´s gonna work, it only works with you and Cathy." Chris replied.

"So what do we do?" Danny asked him ignoring the part of their 'special maneuver'.

Suddenly the alien ran towards them and threw them into a tree.

"Danny! Chris!" Cathy yelled.

The alien was about to squish them but suddenly they saw a light surrounding him and was sucked into a container.

They looked who was who vacuvated the alien and saw a boy holding a vacuvator in his hands; he was about Danny´s height, black hair, gray eyes, and kind of cute. There was a long silence between Cathy, Danny, Chris and the boy.

"Who are you?" said Danny interrupting the silence getting up pointing at him.

"My names Matt" he said calmly looking directly at Danny eyes.

"Uh, guys?" said Cathy trying to get up, before Danny could help her, the boy called Matt helped her up.

"Don't you dare touch her" said Danny to him angrily walking to him.

"What´s wrong. I´m not gonna hurt your girlfriend" Matt said teasingly smiling at Danny.

"She´s not my girlfriend" Danny stated gritting his teeth clenching his fists and blushing furiously.

"And he´s not my boyfriend" Cathy said looking at Matt too while he helped her walk to Danny and Chris.

"Well then, I guess you´re available for going out with a guy like me" Matt said with a smirk letting her go knowing she can stand up by herself.

Cathy blushed turning away.

"Why did you vacuvate that al- I mean thing?" asked Chris.

"Please, don't try to trick me saying it´s a ´thing´ if I know it´s an alien. And I bet you three are the MBC by the symbol on your shirt. But where´s the other one, didn't there´s suppose to be four of you?" asked Matt raising a brow.

"How the hell do you know about aliens and about the MBC?" Danny said angrily who had his arms crossed.

"I'm from planet Nebuloise and-"

"I don't remember learning or hearing about that planet" Cathy said interrupting him.

"My planet is very small, very far away from Rhapsodia, and it's perfectly hidden from the bad aliens and the good aliens" Matt replied.

"How do you know that I'm from Rhapsodia?" Cathy asked shocked.

"And why is it hidden from others?" Chris asked him.

"First: In my planet we have the ability to identify the type of aliens without seeing their alien form. And second: We aren't sociable with others" Matt replied with a shrug at the last part. "But we do know everything about other aliens from other planets, and we also know about the MBC, too"

Cathy, Danny and Chris looked at each other and turned back to Matt.

"So you didn't answer my question, were is your other teammate? Like I said, the MBC members have four members" Matt said to them, but mostly looking at Cathy.

"The other one who you are saying is our friend Sam, she distracted the people so we could fight the alien" said Chris.

"Wait a second!" said Cathy making the three to look at her strangely, "Didn't Jeremy was the alien?"

"Cathy´s right, Chris. Let´s go to the clubhouse and try to turn the alien back to the annoying four eyes" said Danny grabbing the container out of Matt´s hands"See ya later, dude."

"I´ll call Sam telling her to go to the clubhouse" said Chris to the two and they nodded.

Chris and Danny went running to their pods but Cathy stayed there with Matt.

"Thanks for helping me." said Cathy to him with a smile.

"No prob." he said smiling "Who could forget to help a girl so cute like you? Especially a pretty Rhapsodian. I read that female Rhapsodians are the prettiest aliens in the galaxy."

"Thanks," Cathysaid, who tried to hide a blush and turned around.

"Hey Cath, lets go!" Danny yelled at her making her to turn to look at him and saw that he was waiting for her.

"I- I gotta go, he gets like that everytime he wants us to leave" she said as she turned to look at him and he nodded.

"Sure. Your boyfriend doesn't like that you talk to someone else like me cause he thinks that you're going to dump him" he said with a cocky smile.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's just like that because he seems that he cares about me" Cathy said but added with a smirk, "and he's also angry cause you captured the alien instead of him."

"Huh" he said touching his chin "Well, I think I'll see you someday."

She smiled at him nodding and then she went running to her pod.

**Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I´d like to thank NarutoNineTaleFox, I´m glad you liked my first chapters. Okay then, I don´t own this show… except Matt and other characters. **

"So Chris? Can you transform the alien back into four eyes?" asked Danny looking at the screen form the super computer.

"I think so, but we also need to find information about the alien who entered in his body" replied Chris typing in stuff into the super computer.

Cathy went to sit down next to Sam.

"Hey, Sam. Where were you when we were fighting the alien?" Cathy asked her.

"Distracting the people, what else. Besides, I needed to do something so they can´t go back to the park while you three are fighting him" Sam said looking at her.

"Sam?" Cathy asked her again.

"Yeah?" Sam said.

"I have this strange feeling that people from earth have" Cathy explained.

"Go on" Sam said to her paying attention.

"And it started happening since I look at Danny." Cathy whispered to her not letting the boys hear their conversation.

Sam looked at her confused.

"What do you feel when you look at him?" she asked her.

"Uh… my stomach feels weird like if I had butterflies inside." Cathy replied whispering. "And that I feel like I´m melting every time I see him in the eyes."

"Okay" said Sam shifting uncomfortable in her seat.

"What? What feeling is it?" Cathy asked her quickly.

"It´s… uh… how can I tell you this…" Sam said scratching the back of her head but she then looked at her and whispered to her, "I think you´re… beginning to like Danny."

"I'm what?" Cathy exclaimed but she quickly covered her mouth with her handknowing that she said it out loud.

Sam and Cathy turned to the boys and saw that they were looking at them weirdly.

"Are you two okay?" Chris asked them.

"Why are you asking that?" Cathy said nervously.

"You said 'what' out loud." Danny said to Cathy "Why?"

"Stuff about girls, Danny. You don't get it cause you´re not a girl" Sam said suddenly with a smirk.

Danny looked at the girls confused but then he shrugged and he turned to look at the screen of the computer while Chris did the same as him and began typing things on the super computer again.

Cathy and Sam sighed.

"When did you began having that feeling?" Sam asked her when the boys weren't looking at them.

"Since…" Cathy began saying and her eyes got wide, "… since he caught me today when I was falling. Now that I remember, he have never done that to save me, I know he cares about me by the way he gets angry if I'm in trouble. Besides, he hasn't either caught me like that in every mission these years. AND… I have neither been that close to him."

"Okay, look, well need to talk about this when the boys aren't here, kay?" Sam said to her and she nodded.

"Fine, but you'll need to explain me why you said that I´m beginning to have feelings toward… Danny, okay." Cathy whispered to Sam and she nodded with a smile.

_´I can´t believe Sam just said that I´m falling in love with Danny! We´ll, he is cute and funny- ugh! Stop thinking about Danny like that! ´, _Cathy thought and hit her head mentally.

"Guys, I´m gonna get something to drink at my house" she said taking off her MBC gear and started heading to the door.

"Wait!" Danny said to her behind her "I wanna get something to drink too, I´m thirsty by all the fight with the alien today."

Cathy nodded to him and turned to Sam with two thumbs up and with a grin, but Cathy just glared at her and went with Danny to her house.

When Cathy and Danny entered the house and went to the kitchen, she tried avoiding not seeing him in the eyes but Danny noticed her doing that.

"Are you okay, Cath?" Danny asked her.

"What? Oh, yeah, I´m fine." Cathy stammered not trying to look at him as she grabbed a soda can from the fridge.

"Are you sure?" he asked her again still looking at her.

"Yeah." she replied as she took a sip on her drink still avoiding contact with his eyes.

"Don't tell me you´re in love with that dude, Matt." Danny said hiding his anger about it.

_´If she says that she does love that guy, I´m gonna explode!Wait, did I just think that? What the hell is happening to me? I suddenly have this feeling toward Cathy. Ugh, guess I'll need to talk to Chris. Yeah, buddy to buddy, he´ll know what´s happening to me, _Danny thought.

He noticed her lips moving and suddenly remembered he was deep in his thought to hear her. "What?" he asked her confused "I didn't hear you."

Cathy sighed and began to say what she said a few seconds ago."I said that I don´t like him; he´s cute and all, but he´s not the type of guy that I like." she replied finally looking at his eyes. "I think I like someone else."

´_What am I saying! ´, _she thought.

"Really?" he asked her puzzled "Who is he? Is it Jeremy?"

"Eww! Are you crazy? I don´t like HIM." she said making a disgusting face making Danny laugh.

"Okay, okay. Then who is it? Roy? Ralph? Marc?" he asked making faces about each name he mentioned, especially about Marc.

"No, no and absolutely NO" she said with a giggle smiling.

"Then who is it? Chris?" he said.

"Chris? No, he´s just my friend. I like SOMEONE else. Besides, why do you need to ask me who do I like? You´re not like that, Danny." she said confused.

"Well… it´s because… you´re not like that too neither, Cathy." he said "You don't like a boy suddenly like that."

"Well it´s kind of weird ´cause this is some kind of feeling called… what is it?" Cathy asked him.

"Love?" he offered.

"Yeah, love… I think." she said nervously with a smirk "It´s kinda new for me right now."

"On Rhapsodia you don't have that feeling?" he asked her.

"Of course we have but I haven't feel it till now." she said as she went to sit down in the sofa.

"Okay." said Danny sitting next to her.

They didn't say anything for a few seconds making it awkward for the two of them.

"Well…" Cathy finally said awkwardly.

"Well what?" he asked her.

"I think we better go to the clubhousenow." she said getting up.

"You´re right." he said following her to the door from the backyard.

_**With Chris and Sam**_

"Found anything, Chris?" Sam asked him getting up when Cathy and Danny left.

"I think I know how to turn Jeremy back to normal" he replied turning her.

"Great." she said and added, "Hey Chris"

"Yeah?" he said.

"Can I tell you something but don't tell Cathy neither Danny, it´s gonna be only between us, okay?" she asked him and he nodded unsure about it.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"It´s about Cathy." she replied sitting on the other moving chair next to him and he nodded letting her go on. "She told me something about Danny."

"And what is it? She said something bad or what?" Chris asked confused.

"No, she didn't say something bad to him." she said and sighed trying to explain him Danny, "She… well… she kind of… ugh… she´s kind of beginning to like Danny."

"Huh?" he said trying to see if he heard what she just tell him "Cathy… likes Danny?"

"Yeah, that´s why she exclaimed 'what' out loud a while ago." Sam said nervously. "But what worries me is about Cathy… you know… Danny likes Wendy."

"You´re right, so, what are you gonna do about it?" he asked and Sam chuckled.

"You think I´m gonna do it by myself? You´re gonna help me too, Chris. Or you don't want to help me?" she asked him.

"I will help you." he said quickly, "But don't tell Danny that I'm helping you with this or I'm dead if he notices"

"Don't worry about that." Sam said and headed to the smaller computer. "Want me to find info about the alien?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, try to talk to Danny about how does he thinks about Cathy." she said as she began typing on the computer. "Maybe he would open up his feelings towards her and he´ll stop liking Wendy. You know how he is."

"That´s right" Chris said laughing a bit.

Just then Cathy and Danny entered the clubhouse.

"Still haven't found out how to turn back to normal Jeremy, Chris?" Danny asked him.

"I just found a bit of information, but I guess that's gonna work to turn him back to normal." Chris replied.

"I found information about the alien who entered in his body" Sam stated and looked at Danny and Cathy thinking on how they would look like as a couple.

´_They sure will look a cute couple if they end up being together´_. Sam thought with a smile.

"Really, which alien is? Maybe I´ll remember a bit about it" Cathy said walking next to Sam to see the info about the alien.

"It´s an alien from planet Glubar" Sam said reading it.

"So it´s a Glubarian?" Danny asked and she nodded "Did you know about those aliens, Cath?"

"I think so," Cathy replied trying to remember "But I guess grandpa knows more about it. I´m gonna tell him to come over here."

With that she went to get Mr. Smith.

**_Minutes later_**

Mr. Smith was finishing explaining about the Glubarians.

"… the Glubarians can enter on earthlings or every type of aliens body just like he did with your friend just so it can get Rhapsodians" Mr. Smith finished.

"But why do they want Rhapsodians?" Sam asked.

"Nobody knows, but one thing for sure is that they get the Rhapsodians when their master wants them." Mr. Smith replied worried. "When they get the Rhapsodian he wants, they never appear again." He opened his mouth ready to say something else but he closed it and remained silent.

"What is it grandpa? Do you have something else to say?" Cathy asked him with a worried expression.

"It's nothing." Mr. Smith said and gave a small smile. "What we need to concentrate now is how to stop the alien to capture you, Cathy."

"What if he does get me and I never appear again? I´ll never gonna see you guys again" Cathy said sadly.

"Don't think that, Cathy. That´s not gonna happen" Sam said to her comforting her.

"Yeah, if he tries to, he´ll need to pass first threw me." Danny said putting his arm around Cathy´s shoulder. "We´ll not gonna let that alien dude get you, Cath."

Sam chuckled a bit seeing Cathy blushing a little while Danny had his arm around her but Cathy glared at her angrily making her stop.

"Hey Chris, did you finished the weapon?" Danny asked him as he pulled back his arm from Cathy.

"Yeah" Chris replied showing it to him.

"Sure it´s gonna work?" Sam asked him.

"Of course it´s going to work" he replied getting up from the floor. "Get the container from the alien."

"While you do it, I´m going to look for Wendy, she must be worried just by not seeing me." Danny said taking out his clothes and went to the door.

"Like she would be glad to see you when all of the things you´ve done to her." Sam said with her arms crossed making Danny stop walking to the door. "I don't know why you still like her, she doesn't even pay attention to you."

"If I try more, she´ll be my girlfriend in no time." Danny said smiling.

Before he went out, he glanced at Cathy; he saw her looking at him and she smiled at him and then she went to see Chris´sweapon with the container in her hands. He sighed and closed the door.

"Maybe I´ll stay here." he said "You guys are right, she will never like me back."

"You know we didn't mean it, Danny." Chris said as he prepared the weapon.

"Yeah, but I guess I don't actually like her, I´ve been blind having feelings towards the wrong girl because…" he stated and looked at Cathy and then turned to the Sam and Chris with a smile. "I think there's somebody else"

"Who is it?" Sam asked him curiously quickly.

"No time for responding, let´s see if this works on the alien." Chris said pointing at the container. "Everybody, get out of the way. Cathy, you know what to do."

Cathy nodded and threw the container on the floor making it smash in million of pieces and she run to the others.

Suddenly the alien began to became to his normal size with a loud roar.

"Do it Chris!" Sam shouted in the aliens loud noise.

Chris did as told, he pressed the trigger and the weapon let out a big green ray aiming at the alien, it surrounded him and suddenly he was turning into Jeremy and saw the alien in the other side.

The alien roared as he was out of Jeremy´s body while Jeremy was out cold in the floor and the Glubarian disappeared.

"What do we do now?" Cathy asked.

"You four go and chase it, I´m going to take care of your friend" Mr. Smith said and the four nodded.

With that, they went to their pods and Mr. Smith turned the clubhouse back to normal.

"Where is it going, Chris?" Sam asked Chris while they are in their pods.

"The Glubarian is going to…" Chris stopped trying to figure out where it is going, "It´s going to Central Park."

"Okay, let´s go and bust that alien." Sam ordered and the three nodded at her as the four went more faster on their pods.

They arrived and searched for the alien.

"Track the alien with the a-scanner Chris." Danny said to him and he nodded taking it out.

"Found something?" Cathy asked him.

"There´s movement coming towards us" Chris replied as the a-scanner began going beezerk.

Suddenly the alien appeared behind Cathy.

"Cathy, look out!" the three yelled at her.

She turned around and saw the alien, he was about to grab her, but suddenly Danny pushed him to the ground sending himself next to the alien too.

The alien grabbed Danny and pinned him to the ground not letting him go.

"Give me the Rhapsodian and I´ll give you back your earthling friend." the Glubarian ordered to the others.

"Let me go you stupid ugly alien!" Danny growled at him angrily.

The alien tighten his grip on Danny´s wrists making him scream in agony.

"Give me the Rhapsodian!" the alien ordered again.

"Let him go you snergnosel!" Cathy yelled at him angrily pointing her blaster at him.

"I´ll let him go if you go with me" he said to her with an evil smirk.

"Don't go with him, Cathy!" Danny said to her looking at her blue eyes.

"There´s a better way to defeat this alien." Sam said to her.

"Yeah, let´s do the maneuver 53." Chris whispered to the girls and they nodded.

_´I hope it works ´, _Cathy thought concerned.

"Hey you! Ugly alien!" Sam insulted to the alien making him turn to her with a glare.

"What do you want, you little earthling?" he asked angrily.

"Leave our friend go or else!" she ordered taking out her blaster.

"Hahaha! Or what?" he asked laughing mockingly and tighten more Danny´s wrist.

"Ah! Let go of me you b***h!" Danny yelled.

"Or this!" Cathy jumped behind the aliens back making him let go of Danny.

She covered his eyes not letting him see.

"Come on Chris! I can´t hold him any longer!" Cathy yelled at Chris trying to avoid the Glubarian because he was trying to grab her. Before Chris could fire, the alien grabbed Cathy from her waist, and his hands began to glow red making her scream in agony.

**Okay, this is were I stopped, so I´ll write what happens on the next chapter. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Okay, 6th chapter, I think my last chapter was kind of a cliffhanger xD. So… I don't own anything, except, you know, Matt and my other OC.**

"CATHY!" Sam and Chris yelled with their eyes widened.

"Now, you'll come with me, little Rhapsodian" the Glubarian said at Cathy, who was now unconscious.

Sam and Chris started to fire at him with their blasters, which didn't make any harm to the alien making him laugh at them.

"You're silly weapons won't do nothing to stop me" the Glubarian said laughing, but then stopped as he looked around **(Guess why, xD)**, "Where's the other human?"

Sam and Chris gasped and looked at eachother.

"Hey, dude!" someone yelled suddenly behind the Glubarians back. He turned to look at Danny with the double-x in his hands with and angry look, "Leave Cathy alone, you ugly alien!" then Danny fired at him making him let go at Cathy by the force and went flying in the air hitting a tree.

Sam yelled at Chris quickly, "Chris, get the vacuvater!"

"On it" he said and took out the vacuvator and aimed at the alien who growled at him.

"Say cheese" Chris said smiling, pulled the trigger and vacuvated the alien while it shrieked.

"Great job" Sam smiled at him but then widened her eyes and at the same time the two exclaimed, "Cathy!"

They turned around to search for her. They did, but they saw Danny carrying her bridal style, and she was still unconscious in his arms.

Both ran to him and asked at the same time, "Is she okay?"

"I don't know" was only Danny said as he laid Cathy on the ground carefully. He had a worried look as he stared at her.

"Let's go to the clubhouse and see if that red glowing thing affected her body" Chris said and they nodded

"Wait, wasn't Mr. S. going to take care of Jeremy?" Danny asked them.

"I'll call him and ask if he's gone" Sam said who started dialing buttons in her v-com.

"Cool, so we just gotta wait what he says?" Danny asked and she nodded.

A few seconds Mr. Smith answered, _"Hello Sam"_ he said.

"Hey, Mr. Smith, we captured the Glubarian and we want to know if Jeremy's gone" Sam said threw her v-com.

"_Yeah, he leaved just a while ago saying that he'll search for Cathy"_ Mr. Smith replied.

"Great, we'll bring Cathy in a few minutes,"

"_What happened to Cathy?"_ he asked concerned now.

"The Glubarian did something to her with some red glow, we'll check her at the clubhouse" Sam said.

"_Okay, I'll see you kids here"_ and then he hung up.

"So?" Danny asked her.

"Mr. Smith said that Jeremy leaved a while ago, and that he'll be probably looking for her here, so we better get going" Sam stated taking her MBC gear off, the same with Chris.

Danny nodded.

"Okay, let's get going, somebody will need to carry Cathy" Chris said.

"I'll do it" Danny quickly said as he put one arm behind Cathy's neck, the other on her legs, and easily picked her up.

Sam tried to hide a laugh, so she coughed to cover it and said to the boys, "Let's get going"

_**Later**_

Danny carefully laid Cathy on the moving table and just stared at her concerned.

"What are you gonna do to check Cathy?" Danny asked Chris.

Instead of Chris answering, Mr. Smith said, "I'll use my special powers, that way I know if she's okay"

Danny nodded and asked, "Will it take time?"

"Just a few seconds" Mr. Smith replied as he started moving his hands above Cathy's body, and then his hands started to glow a light blue light.

Danny started rubbing his wrists were the Glubarian had grabbed him. _Stupid alien,_ he thought angrily and said out loud, "I hate Glubarians"

"Everyone does" Mr. Smith said to him.

"I still don't get why they want Rhapsodians" Sam said.

"We are a unique type of alien. I think they have an obsession for us since… I don't know how much, but it does have a lot of centuries" Mr. Smith said shrugging. Then he pulled away his hands from Cathy's body and the light blue light stopped.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked him.

"Yes, I didn't get anything wrong on her body system, so I just guess that the red light form the Glubarian made her just faint so he could take her without Cathy escaping easily from him" Mr. Smith said and the three sighed in relief.

"So, when is she gonna wake up?" Danny asked staring at Cathy.

"Like in 30 minutes to be exact" Mr. Smith replied and Danny just nodded. "Don't worry, kids. Go get something to eat or drink, I'll tell you when she wakes up"

"Okay" Sam and Chris said changing back to their normal clothes. They turned to see Danny still with his MBC gear on and noticed he was still looking at Cathy hesitating to go with them or stay.

"Come on Danny, she'll be fine. Mr. Smith will tell us when she wakes up" Sam said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door.

"Okay" Danny sighed, changed to his normal clothes and followed the two of them out of the clubhouse.

**Okay, that wasn't a very good chapter for me, but at least I wrote something for the next chapter xD. Please review!**


	7. Explanation about Ch 7

**Hey!**Sorry guys, this isn't still the next chapter, but don't worry, I'll publish as soon as I can. The reasons I couldn't was: 1. I didn't have Internet on my computer xD and 2. I was stil kind of working on it. So again, sorry :S. Promise the next chapter will be published soon enough. I'll also try to write the chapters on my cell phone xD. See ya soon!


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry for keeping you guys wait for the next chapter for… like… um, 4 or 5 months? I don't know, but I'm sure it took long for me xD. **

**So, let me explain my problems that happened these weeks: I had problems on not having internet for my computer. I tried writing the story on my cell phone, but…. it didn't work out. My cell phone always changed the letters I wanted to write and when I clicked the wrong button, it happened something else…. so I said to myself: 'hey, instead of trying to do it on my cell phone, why don't I write my story on the computer, save it on my USB, and when I go visit my dad, I publish it there? Instead of being all stupid trying all day writing it on the cell phone'. So, I needed to wait a lot when my mom decided to take us to visit my dad in Mexico. Blame it on my mom for not having internet for my computer xD. I'm kidding, don't blame her… blame the money because my mom doesn't have enough money to pay the internet.**

**Anyway, there was something else that kept me from taking time: I had problems on how to start the chapter(s), but more on the next chapter where I stopped. But one day when I was listening to music, I suddenly knew how to start it. I know, weird on having an idea by listening to music, but it did happened. One more thing: I decided to start putting the characters POV's from now on. **

**Soooo… here's chapter 7 and hope you like it!**

**Cathy's POV**- _In her dream_

_I woke up with a slight moan but kept my head bent down looking at the ground, my eyes still closed. "W-where am I?" I managed to say out loud. Suddenly I heard a voice on my right side say, "Ah, at last you're awake, little Rhapsodian."_

_I weakly lifted my head towards where the voice came and gasped at who the person was: "Nossida," I growled at him, hoping to hide my terrified look at seeing him, and trying to ignore the pain in my whole body, remembering what had happened the last time I blacked out._

_Nossida just smiled at me, he was in his human form, so he was staring at me at eye level. Then he said at me in a fake soft voice, "Oh, don't be like this, dear Cathy. Don't worry, I'll not do anything bad to you…" he paused and added with an evil smile, "…yet."_

_I just stared at him and gulped, but managed to say, "What are you going to do to me?"_

"_Oh, I will just turn you into my wife… making you my queen." He replied simply._

"_In your dreams," I told him angrily. "I will never marry you. I prefer dying first than marrying you."_

"_Don't worry sweetheart, the arrangements are already done, we'll be getting married tomorrow in the morning." He said calmly, like if it was a normal thing to do._

_My eyes widened in terror. "No! I will never marry you! The others will save me before that happens and they will stop it, taking you to the Galactic Authorities and they'll send you to jail for your whole life." I said, realizing my voice shook as I said it._

"_I don't think so," Nossida sing-song voiced, still smiling at me. "The other three MBC members don't know where I took you, and they'll never know."_

"_They will. You'll see," I told him sharply. Then I added something I was thinking to say when I first woke up, "Why do you want me to be your… wife?"_

"_It's simple," he said stopping his sentence as he stepped close to me, "You're a type of alien that's unique, so I want to marry you so I can be famous and maybe rich all around the universe. And…" he stopped an inch away from me and he grabbed my chin to force me to look at his eyes pulling me closer to him, "you're a very beautiful young Rhapsodian. No wonder that red MBC member is interested in you. What was his name? Danny?" he gave me a devilish smirk ignoring the glare I was giving him. "If they come, I'll make sure to deal with him personally when they get here… IF they get here."_

_I spat at his face making him cry in surprise and then stepped back from me. He growled angrily and without even blinking, he walked towards me and slapped me… hard. I cried as pain flooded in my left cheek, where he slapped me._

"_Don't you ever do that again or you'll feel sorry for that. I don't care what I do to you or what happens to you, but you will still be mine. That red MBC member will not be able to fight me to get you back." Nossida growled at me as he grabbed my face with a hand with a fierce grip and brought me closer to him until he was centimeters apart from me. Tears of the pain filled my eyes and I could see his smile spreading in his mouth at the sight of it. "See? Be a good girl and I will not treat you like this. Now, to tell you that I'm sorry for that… let me give you a kiss as an apology."_

_My eyes widened. I tried to get out of his grasp in my face, but it was useless. He leaned towards me, closed the gap between us… and kissed me fully on the lips. Tears started falling down my cheeks as he started kissing me, ignoring the whimpers I was giving. 'Please come already, guys. Sam, Chris… Danny. Please. I need you, Danny. Please come.' So at this time, I suffered in Nossida's kisses, hopefully waiting for Danny and the others to come and rescue me._

I woke up with a start and quickly sat up, breathing rapidly. '_It was just a dream. Just a dream,'_ I thought by myself as I put a hand in against my chest, feeling my heart beating hard.

Suddenly, I heard someone exclaim on my right side. "Cathy, you're awake!"

I yelped, covering my face with my arms. '_Wait, I know that voice'._ I pulled down my arms and saw grandpa in front of me with a worried look.

"Oh, it's just you, grandpa," I told him sighing with relief and smiled at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked me as he grabbed my hand gently.

I nodded. "Yeah, I just… had a bad dream. That's all." I looked around and realized I was in the clubhouse, in HQ form, and that I was sitting on the moving table.

He was about to ask me what dream was it when, suddenly, the door swung open and Danny came in very fast that when I blinked, he was in front of me.

"You're awake!" he exclaimed happily at me with a smile, making me smile sheepishly at him, trying to hide my blush. He then added with a worried look, "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, don't worry, Danny Boy." I said to him with a grin, managing to act like myself before I… started feeling something for him.

He grinned back at me and said, "Great. I'm glad." I could just melt right now by seeing his beautiful smile.

"Danny, where's Sam and Chris?" Grandpa asked Danny.

Danny turned to him and rubbed the back of his head saying, "Well… they're-"

"We're right here, Mr. Smith." Sam and Chris entered the clubhouse with an annoyed look. "Sorry for being a little bit late. It was Danny's fault, he heard you call me on my cell phone and then heard you say that Cathy was awake. When we turned to him… he was already rounding up the corner heading to your house."

I turned to Danny and I saw he was looking at the ground, still rubbing the back of his head. Probably embarrassed or- did I just see a bit of pink color in his cheeks? I must be feeling bad, I'm started to see things.

"We're glad you're awake, Cathy," Sam told me as she walked towards me and rested her hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her with a smile

"That's great," Chris told me with a sweet smile.

"You don't feel bad or anything? Are you sure, Cathy?" Grandpa asked me, his worried look still on his face.

"I'm fine, grandpa. Really, don't worry," I told him, and to prove him that I was okay, I got on my feet on the ground. I gave him a reassuring smile, but when I was about to walk towards him…. I suddenly started feeling dizzy and was about to fall to the ground when suddenly I felt strong arms around me, stopping my fall. I lifted my face to meet some ones green eyes staring down at me. I couldn't really see him by my sight which was blurry, but I knew whose eyes belonged to: Danny. He has his strong arms around me as he lowered me gently to the ground, him still holding me protectively and had me rest my head on his lap. '_What he's doing is something I never thought he would do to me… but it feels kind of sweet for him to do it,' _I thought.

"See, I asked you if you were okay and you were wrong, you're not okay." I could hear grandpa sigh and added, "Never underestimate the powers of a bad alien when they attack you. I'll get you something to make you feel better, Cathy. Be right back."

I heard the door swung open and then close. Then I heard Sam and Chris walking towards where I was. "Now you think you're okay, Cath?" I heard Danny asking me teasingly. That boy, always making jokes even if were on a bad situation or something like this. I smiled a little saying, "I guess I was wrong." I heard him chuckle.

"Don't worry, Cathy, you'll be better in no time when Mr. Smith comes back with something to give you to make you feel better." Chris told me and I nodded at him.

A few seconds later my sight began to clear and I met those green eyes again, looking down at me with a concern. I turned to Sam and Chris and saw they were right next to me. I saw a hint of teasing smile on Sam's lips by seeing me resting my head on Danny's lap, so I glared at her a bit, trying not to make the boys notice it.

"Don't worry guys, my sight is getting back to normal." I told them. They just nodded with a smile.

"But you will still need to take whatever Mr. Smith gives you," Sam told me with her arms crossed.

"I know that," I said and rested my head against Danny's lap nuzzling against him saying, "My head kind of hurts a bit." Which was true. It wasn't something I said just to get closer to Danny. Even if I didn't feel like this, my head hurting… I think I'll probable say the same thing to get close to him.

Minutes later grandpa came into the clubhouse with a big cup in his hand. "Drink this, it'll make you feel better, Cathy." He told me extending his hand that holds the cup.

Danny helped me sit on a sitting position and then grabbed the cup from grandpa to give it to me. I muttered a small 'thanks' to him and was about to drink what the cup had when… the smell of it made me pull it back in disgust. "What's this? It smells bad, grandpa," I told grandpa covering my nose, trying to block that disgusting smell.

I felt Danny move his hand that wasn't holding me to help me stay straight, and grabbed the cup from my hand. "Does it really smell bad? I don't smell anything," he told me and when he took a tiny small sniff at it, he suddenly jerked back, gave it back to me, got up quickly from where he was seating next to me, and ran outside the clubhouse. When he was out, vomiting sounds were heard outside. Sam and Chris started laughing at it; I just turned to them with a frown and looked at the cup in my hand confused.

"I forgot to mention that the smell of that medicine can make humans react like that even if they take a small sniff at it, like Danny just did seconds ago," Grandpa told us with a small smile, too. He then turned to me with a serious expression and said, "Drink it, Cathy."

"But it smells really bad, I bet it will taste bad, too," I told him with a pleading look, hoping that there's was something else that will make me feel better. But he shook his head telling me, "You wanna get better?" I nodded, "Then drink the medicine."

"But grandpa…" I whined.

"No buts, young lady. It's the only way to make you feel better, so drink it."

I sighed, gave him another pleading look, but he just shook his head again. I lifted the cup, tried to ignore the smell that was filling my nose, and began to drink it. I was hoping the medicine to taste bad like the smell but… it tasted good! It tasted like blueberry. I lifted the cup higher and then finished the whole cup seconds later. I turned to Sam and Chris and saw their jaws dropped open in shock. I know what they were thinking: Why did I whined about the smell if later I liked the taste and drank the whole thing in a few seconds? "What? It tasted like blueberries!" I exclaimed at them with a grin. I saw grandpa smile at me. Then, Danny came in groaning, grasping his stomach. '_At least he finished puking',_ I thought.

He saw that the cup was empty, his eyes widened and turned to look at me. "Y-you drank all of it?" he asked shocked, so I nodded. He covered his mouth, trying to not puke again. That made Sam and Chris laugh again at him. Danny turned to them with an annoyed look. "It's not funny. Try smelling that thing and then see if it's funny," he told them. Chris managed to stop laughing and said, "I guess that will not be possible. Cathy drank all of it."

"Then I say to tell Mr. S to make another one," Danny said looking at grandpa, who shook his head.

"That will not be possible, Danny," Grandpa told him.

"Why not?" Danny asked him frowning.

"Because the ingredients I used to make it are already gone. I used the last of them to make the medicine for Cathy," Grandpa told him and I saw Danny looking annoyed crossing his arms while Sam and Chris laughed again at him. I joined them, laughing with them, which made Danny more annoyed at seeing me laugh at him.

"Think that's funny, huh, Cath?" he asked me, his arms still crossed on his chest.

I stopped laughing a bit and told him in an innocent tone, "Maybe."

He stared at me, frowning, but then later joined our laughter.

Minutes later, the four of us stopped and grandpa talked, "Now that everything´s settled, I better talk to the Commander about the news."

The four of us, we stared at him confused. "What news?" Sam asked him.

"About the Glubarian and see if Nossida is still in the Galactic prison," he answered.

"You mean he doesn't know is Nossida is still there or not?" Chris asked him surprised. Grandpa just shook his head.

"Well, if you need to talk with him alone, we better get going," Danny told us and we nodded. Danny headed to me and extended his hand towards me. I took it and he helped me get up. I tried to ignore the feeling of his hands against mine. His hand felt warm… and surprisingly soft.

**Chris´s POV**_- At the park_

"So, what do we do now that were here?" I asked the three as we arrived at the park.

Sam, who leaned on a tree, started to think while putting her right hand on her chin. "Hmm... I konw! Let´s ask Danny. He knows what to do to make things fun. Or Cathy." I turned to look at Danny, who was staring at Sam puzzled. And then I turned to Cathy, who was... glaring at Sam. I chuckled, knowing why she´s like that with Sam.

"Sam´s right, you two know how to have fun. Even if you´re 16 now," I added, making Sam know that I AM helping her out on getting those two together.

"Hey, I´m still 15, and you know it," Cathy told me, who was now glaring at me.

"I don´t know what you two are doing..." Danny said, pointing at Sam and me, "... but you´re right, Cath and me know how to have fun more than you two." He finished with a smik while he wrapped an arm around Cathy's shoulders, who smiled at him and nodded at us.

"Yeah. And I know what can we play!" Cathy exclaimed, raising her arms in the air so quickly that she almost knocked over Danny.

"What game, Cathy?" I asked her, smiling at her grin.

"Oh, you´ll know in..." she grinned wider and she poked Danny on his arm screaming, "You´re it!" and started running.

"´You´re it´ game?" Sam asked **(I... really don´t know what´s the name of the game. Sorry xD) **as she saw Cathy running on the opposite direction.

"Sounds good to me," Danny said shrugging and then began to chase Cathy. "Just wait when I get you, Cathy! Nobody wins from 'The Danny' in this game!"

"Like you will catch me, I´m more faster than you!" she screamed back at him when he almost grabbed her, and she dodged him and turned to the left and began running more faster.

"Hey! No cheating. Don´t use your powers," Danny complained at her when he almost fell to the ground.

Sam began to laugh at them.

"They look so cute like that," Sam told me with a smile.

"Since when did you like cute things?" I said teasingly at her.

She smiled and pushed me playfully. "Just because I´m not the girly type, it doesn´t mean that I can sometimes like cute things," she told me with a smirk. I just smiled at her and turned to look at Danny and Cathy still chasing each other and laughing together.

Then I looked at Sam, who also turned to look at them with a small smile. '_Now that I think of it... Sam looks cute when she smiles- What the- what did I just thought?! I can´t believe this.'_ I shook my head and took a deep breath. Sam noticed and asked me, "Are you okay, Chris?"

I quickly nodded at her. "I´m fine." _'So... she does look cute. Her brown eyes and the way she gets worried at someone. *_sigh*_I don´t think she´ll be able to like me back. I mean, I´m the geek one from the group.'_

**Danny´s**** POV**

Cathy kept laughing while I tried to grab her... and laughed more when I failed. I can´t help but smile at her. She just looks so cute everytime she laughs. '_The problem is... I can´t catch her!'_ Suddenly, I had a plan.

I stopped running and began to moan in pain while I grabbed my leg, faking on having a cramp. "Ow! My leg, it hurts!" I exclaimed.

Just what I was hoping for, Cathy stopped running and gasped when she saw me. She then ran towards me. "What´s wrong?" she asked me, worried.

"My leg, it hurts," I said to her, making a pained look.

"What do I do?" she asked, getting desperate. I could hear Sam and Chris already walking towards us. "What do I do?" Cathy asked me again.

I slowly lifted my head towards her with a smirk. "You can let me catch you!" I cried and lunged for her, making her cry of surprise. She tried to run away, but I was faster this time. I wrapped my arms around her and didn´t let go of her. "Got ya, Cath," I whispered close to her ear, making her giggle.

"Your breath tickles," she said between giggles. I tried to ignore the blush that was beginning to appear on my face just by being this close to her. _'Luckily she can´t look at me, or she´ll ask me why I´m red,'_

"Okay, let´s go eat something," Chris told Cathy and me, who had his arms crossed on his chest and I noticed he was trying not to smile at the sight before him. I glared at him, knowing why he was like that.

"Since when do you begin getting hungry?" I ask him.

"Everytime I don´t get to eat dinner," he answered me.

"I´m hungry, too," Sam stated at me and kept her gaze at me. "Have anything to say about it?"

I stared at her... and gulped. This girl can get angry as hell, and I don´t want to see her like that. I remember the last time I got her very angry. "N-no, nothing at all," I stuttered to her, making her smile.

"Good. You remember what happened the last time you made me that angry, right?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Oh! I remember that day," Cathy said, reminding me that I still had my arms around her. I unwrapped my arms and stepped away from her, scratching my head embarrassed. She smiled at me and continued what she was saying, "Like I said, I remember that day. It was very funny..."

"Yeah, funny getting knocked out by Sam on the head on a fight, sending me flying to the ground flat on my face," I muttered annoyed, making Chris chuckle at the memory. I glared at him.

"You deserved it, and you know it," Sam told me.

"Yeah yeah, I deserved it. I already know that I don´t need to laugh when something hilariously funny happens about you when you were 7 years old," I said to her, trying not to smile at the memory of seeing that video.

Sam glared me, but luckily didn´t hit, punch, lung, or curse at me. "I see someone is controling her anger issues," I teased her.

"Shut up, Danny. You saved yourself on not getting punched seconds ago. Don´t think I´ll let you go that easily if you say something else," she told me angrily.

I quickly got behind Cathy. She laughed and said, "Is 'the Danny' afraid of a girl?"

"No, I´m just afraid somone will SEE me being punched by a girl," I told her.

"Just remember you don´t need to make ME angry, too," she whispered, and I nodded with a smile.

"Okaaayy... let´s go eat something," Chris told us, getting our attention. The three of us nodded at him.

We began heading to the diner. While we were walking, I asked the others, "So, which one of us gets to pay the food this time?"

"You," they told me at the same time, making me whine.

"Come on, you guys," I whined more when they shook their heads. "Cathy losed on the game-"

"That doesn´t count. You didn´t make a bet when you said to play it," Cathy told me, who had her hands on her hips and added, "Besides, I paid last time."

"Don´t be like that, you guys. I still haven´t got my allowance from my parents. They don´t give me money until next week," I told them.

"What happened to the allowance of this week?" Chris asked.

"I... uh..."

"Let me guess," Cathy stopped and continued with a smirk on her face, "You waste it on a new skateboard."

"N-no..." I stopped, then said quickly, "Yeah, I bought a new skateboard with it." _'She can´t know that I used my money on buying her birthday present,'_

"I can´t believe it," Sam said putting two fingers on the bridge of her nose. "You and your skateboards. You still don´t get it even when you broke the last one by hitting the alien on the head with it."

"At least it saved us from getting eaten," I said back.

"Ugh, fine. I´ll pay for the money," Cathy said to me and added. "But you better pay me back when you get your allowance next week."

"I promise, Cath," I said with a smile and gave her a quick hug saying, "You´re the greatest from the three of you guys."

"Uh... thanks?" she said as she raised a brow, unsure on what to say.

"All right, Cathy will pay. Let´s just EAT something. I´m really hungry right now," Chris complained. Then we heard a low growl coming from his stomach.

Sam, Chris and me laughed. "Now we know that we need to give something to eat to Chris if we don´t get to eat dinner," Sam said and Cathy and me laughed, making Chris frown at us.

We entered the diner and sat down on the empty seat.

"Okay, what do you guys want to eat?" Cathy asked us.

"Nachos and a drink," Sam said.

"A hamburger with fries and a drink" Chris said.

"Your stomach's growling and you're gonna settle that by just eating a hamburger and fries?" I asked, earning a glare by him.

"What do you want, Danny?" Cathy asked me.

"A hotdog with a drink," I told her. She nodded and headed for the ordering line.

Minutes later, after Cathy came back, a girl called our number and Cathy went to get it. Cathy came back to out table and gave our food to us, mentioning the name as she did it.

"At last, I've been waiting to eat something," Chris said happily as he grabbed his hamburger.

"We know," Cathy, Sam and me said at the same time annoyed. He frowned.

Chris was about to grab a bite on the hamburger when... our cell phones rang at the same time **(the same sound the v-coms make when there's an alien alert).**

"Alien alert," Sam announced, low enough so the people didn´t hear.

Chris groaned as he put down his hamburger. "Just when I was about to eat my food," he said, still groaning.

"Relax, dude. You'll eat when we finish capturing the alien," I said and whispered the last word.

"I just hope we finish quickly," he said.

"And I just hope it's not the Glubarian again," Cathy added, her voice shaking. This time we all looked at each other, worried about it.

"Yeah, let's just hope it's not a Glubarian," I told her, agreeing with her and I automatically rubbed my wrists. "IF it's the Glubarian, I'll have some buiness to settle with it." _'And a payback on hurting_ Cath.'

The four of us nodded and ran out of the diner, leaving our untouched food behind. The funny thing was that Chris was still groaning while we ran towards our pods.

**There! Finished! Phew, this chapter was the longest one I've ever made xD. But at least it's complete. Did you guys liked it? No? Yes? Please review :D. So, who do you think this alien will be? The Glubarian? Or a different alien? You'll know on the next chapter xD. See ya! Laters.**


End file.
